Dead Thrall
Dead Thrall is a Master level Conjuration spell that permanently raises a dead body to fight along side you. Summoning another Atronach or raising an undead will cause the Dead Thrall to turn back into a lifeless body, but will not disintegrate so it can be reused as many times as possible. Reanimated bodies sometimes say "Finally.." when killed. Spell Tome Locations The spell can be purchased from Phinis Gestor after completing the quest Conjuration Ritual Spell, which requires at least 90 Conjuation. Notes Dead Thrall will only work on Humanoid creatures though certain targets may be too powerful for the spell to work. Raised Thralls will equip the better of any weapons you give it. You can also give extra gear for your target, however, it will not equip any armor you give it. Taking its armor permanently removes it, as a Dead Thrall target does not equip any new armor it receives. If you make a thrall of The Caller during the corresponding quest she becomes hostile if you take one of the books. i also noticed that she does equip any apparel given to her. To get the spell, first you must reach level 90 conjuration. Once you have gotten that, go the College of Winterhold and talk to the Conjuration Trainer there, Phinis Gestor. He will have a new dialogue option that's something along the lines of "What else can I learn to conjure" He will mention some stuff about permanent bindings and sigil stones, and then give you an Unbound Dremora Conjuration Spell. Go to the roof of the Hall of Attainment and there will be a small spot in the middle. Cast the spell there, defeat dremora, recast, redefeat and repeat until the Dremora submits. After that, he'll just say I'll get the sigil stone and you have to recast the spell (again) and he'll come back with the stone. Take it, talk to Phinis and you'll finish the quest + automatically get Flame Thrall, which is the spell for unlimited Flame Atronach. He'll have in his shop the spell "Dead Thrall", "Frost Thrall" and "Storm Thrall" after that, which resurrect dead bodies summons a frost atronach permanently or a storm atronach permanently respectively. They all cost around four thousand gold. Beware though, if you don't have the Master Conjuration Spells for half magicka you probably won't be able to even cast the spells, because they cost around 5-600 magicka without the perk. Alternatively you can enchant head, chest, necklace and ring apparel for Conjuration in order to reduce the magicka cost. TIP Once you find some good thralls, you'll likely want to keep them. Unfortunately, this can stifle conversation with the residents of Skyrim, who will make comments about your spell and sometimes refuse to speak to you altogether. Luckily, there seems to be a gruesome solution. Walk your thralls to the basement of your home. Unsummon them by conjuring two familiars (or anything). The thralls will drop to the ground lifeless and await your next battle. You can collect a whole pile of bodies to choose from. Given enough time, they will occasionally disappear, or even come back to life and attack you in your own home (new inventories), so stay frosty. Note: A good place to farm for thralls is the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. Two dremora respawn outside and two inside. *Possible Glitch - There is a possible glitch with losing your thralls but the active effect staying on. Townsmembers will still comment about a dangerous spell even after summoning new thralls and killing them. To avoid this keep an eye out and reload as soon as your thralls go missing. One way I've found that can prevent this is to always enter a building or pass through a door that requires the game to load after you fast travel, otherwise the thrall(s) never catch up to you and become stuck somewhere in the world. Also, fast traveling to the stables of cities you plan to go to and entering from there can help this. If you're already suffering from the effects, the only known fix is aside from console commands is to turn into a werewolf. All current active effects should reset when you turn back. It's recommended to fight Vilkas before this glitch occurs because with it active it counts as "magic" and he will be stuck in a loop that wont allow you to fight with magic, making it impossible to get entry to the companions and getting the werewolf form. One fix to this is to have a high enough level destruction spell that it staggers him instantly, the best way to do this is to have and expert level spell and set the difficulty to novice. *Cicero Glitch *Dark Brotherhood spoiler* - If you kill Cicero, loot his armor set, raise him and than bring him through a new loading screen his armor set will respawn on his body. -Note- It seems that if you use this spell to raise Cicero (if you killed him during the quest "The Cure for Madness") before you report back to Astrid, the game won't allow you to talk to her and you will never be able to finish the quest. Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Conjuration (Skyrim)